The Approaching Curve
by Lnriley96
Summary: A songfic to The Approaching Curve by Rise Agianst. Miley and Shane are fighting, but Miley believes they can make it. But when Shane gives up, what will happen? Shiley! ShanexMiley


**Okay so this is one of my favorite songs by Rise Agianst. It just got stuck in my head today, and I got on the computer and just wrote it. I don't really like it becasue I can't really convey what I'm picturing. I have that promblem, so sorry! But anyways review! **

The Approaching Curve

Rise Against

Miley giggled with her friends at the edge of a wide lighted pool. The surface was as flat as glass with a few decorating flowers and stray leaves from the trees surrounding it. People were scattered everywhere in groups with upbeat music playing softly in the background. She shivered at the wind that blew on her. It was so cold tonight, why would they have a pool party in such weather.

Miley was currently catching up with her fellow buddy's lives. She was surprised at how much she had missed. Taylor was accepted at Hartford, Mandy got engaged, and Emily just broke up with her boyfriend. She was just so caught up with her boyfriend, Shane that she lost touch with them. Shane was the love of her life, and she liked spending every second with him, usually. Lately they have been fighting, but all couples did that right? She had a fight with him earlier to come to this party. After an hour she had won and here they were, in the country at her best friend's birthday party. He has been changing a lot since they meet, but she had been too. She glanced across the pool to Shane, who was casually talking with his friends. He too glanced across the pool to her, Miley smiled to him. He though, did not return a smile, but just a blank stare. Miley awkwardly looked back to her friends, puzzled by his actions. The night was quickly drifting away, and she knew they needed to go home soon. She went around the pool and met Shane at the mini bar. "Hey sweetie, you ready to go home?" she asked sweetly, rubbing his back. "Yeah, sure," he responded, his face still blank, and turned away, and walked off. Miley stood there, a little confused at why he was acting that way.

With a few "Goodbyes" they left the enclosed pool party and walked silently to their car. "Can I drive?" Miley asked eagerly. Shane hesitated, but gave in. She hopped in and turned the ignition on, swiftly turning out of the driveway and down the dark country back road.

_The music played with a calming frequency._

_The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion, _

_Creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness._

_The windows were cold to the touch, reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity._

_Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass, and streaks with melted snow cascaded down its length._

_The music pulsed louder, yet gentle, like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water._

_The skylight was glowing faintly with vague hints of an impending dawn._

_The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road, _

_And she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes_

_Nor word was spoken._

Shane leaned his head against the extremely cold window of the car, and looked out to the pitch blackness of the night. The headlight beams were the only thing you could see around them, cutting swiftly through the darkness and showing the road ahead, also shedding some light on the trees passing by. The trees looked so creepy but yet kind of interesting by the way the light hit them. In the distance he could see a glow of the sun, but just faintly, like a glare on the window. His girlfriend Miley was driving them home on what seemed like a never ending straight road. He hated driving on the country roads. He could see the melting snow drip down the length of the car, showing that they we're still moving. Water spots littered the windows, like freckles, from the previous rainstorm. The heavy bass from the music was vibrating the speakers of the car. The light piano melody and crisp percussion strung lightly through the air. The car was silent, but not because of the music.

_As we were, so perfect, so happy._

_They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen._

_Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned._

_As we were, so perfect, so happy._

We were so perfect, and happy. At one point, we were deeply in love. But now we are both unhappy, and know it's not working. Everyone sees us as a perfect couple, all smiles and laughs. It's all fake; none of it's real. We have been fighting, and slowly have been falling apart. It's too late to stop it, for it's already happened. I quietly said, "Maybe we should take a break,"

_"Why are you doing this?" she spoke without expecting a response._

_Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive, so silent my heart had jumped._

_"I'm not doing anything," I said, but I didn't even believe that myself._

_"This is what's best, for me, for you, for us, or maybe just for me," I thought, _

_As a tear formed in the pit of her eye. The music poured through the speakers_

_And we were losing ourselves in the cadence. She looked down momentarily and closed her eyes_

_For a bit longer than a standard blink. Then she was crying. Then she was shouting._

_Then I was shouting, now pouring confessions, having no answers, or solutions, _

_We barely even heard the questions_.

The car was filled with silence. Nothing but the music that we both forgot about was playing. Each of us was deep in our thoughts "Why are you doing this?" she said rhetorically. Her eyes still on the road but her mind with us.  
I was startled from the sudden response on the speechless drive. I looked out the window, "I'm not doing anything," I said, but I didn't believe what I was saying. This is for the best, at least I thought. He noticed at the party that they had blocked everyone they knew out of their lives, he knew that couldn't be healthy. Anyways their relationship has had too many downs; I just couldn't take wasting my time on something I wasn't enjoying. Am I selfish because of that? I pondered that in my head for a second. Her eyes began to glaze as she thought of the good times. The music seemed to grow louder, and we soon lost ourselves in the heavy rhythm of the track. She sighed and bowed her head, trying to hold back the tears tearing at her eyes. She blinked her eyes slowly, and then the tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. They were once so happy, and she hated it. She looked up and looked Shane in the eyes and started shouting. She let all the angry pour out of herself through the noise. She asked him "why," and he started asked her "what," They were shouting to each other, but weren't listening to what the other was saying, leaving them with unanswered questions and problems.

_As we were, so perfect, so happy._

_They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen._

_Blood since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned._

_As we were, so perfect, so happy._

"How did this happen?" they both asked themselves. It was only a month ago when they were happy and in love. Back when they believed that they would stay together forever. They would wake up next to each other and just smile, knowing that what they have is special, and everyone else knew it too. When the stresses of life started taking a toll, their families worried for them, but they assured them they were okay and plastered fake smiles on there lonely faces. Miley thought for sure that they we're going to make it over this, but she guessed that Shane had given up. That made her angry, and upset that he just dropped what once was the best relationship of their lives, just because he didn't want to try anymore.

_Our cracking voices became part of the music._

_The car pressed on faster through the night. As our voices lowered, _

_The cadence again overtook the air._

Our shouting just became apart of the background noise with the music. She still sped through the night, not looking at the road but at me. We both stopped at one point to take a breath. The music became audible again. A sign read "Slow; Curve up Ahead" but it flashed by the car in an instant, not noticed by either one of us.

_Up ahead there was a curve approaching._

_She made no indications of slowing…_

**_Oh my gosh I love this song! Don't you? Lol anyways incase some of you don't get the ending, well they die. Like the bridge, it kinda tells you they die but I didn't want to spoil the ending and it wouldn't make sense so yeah. Please review! Also I'm working on the next chapter of "Calling You" but it might take awhile because I'm having a sort of writer block. Anyways thanks for reading!_**


End file.
